Mira is in love
by Magic Fairy Nova
Summary: Mira meets warp adn loves him adn they go after zerg.
1. Default Chapter

Mira loves warp

The day was beauriful and the birds sang in the trees. Mira was walking in the park of the Capital Planet. She was thinking of very nice thoughtes. Mira was still a single. And she had found an old picture of the old team lightyear where Buzz and Warp had been beside each other and where Warp was very hadnsome. She started to think about Warp.

Suddenly a space ship landed in front of her. It woes Warp's starship called Dearth-Naught. Warp came out. Mira blushed and looked down. Warp came to talk to her.

"How do you do Mira?"

"I am fine thanks."

"Would you like to come for breakfast with me?"

"Yes that would be nice."

They went to a café called Cosmos. They ordered food and drink. Mira was very hungry but very happy, too. Warp looked at her and smiled. She looked very pretty. Mira smiled back.

"You look very handsome Warp."

"Thank you."

"Whay did you come here?"

"I want to join the Star Command again. Can you help me???"

"Of coure I can."

The food came. Mira got fish and      chips and Warp got a stake. The food was too hot but gtood. After they had eatenn they rose up and went back to the park. Warp took Mira's hand.

"Let's go to Captain Nebula. I need to talk to him."

"Alright, let's go."

Captain Nebula was amazed. Buzz was there too. They both were amazed. 

"Hello, Buzz." Warp said.

"Hello Warp."Buzz said.

mira told that warp wanted to ojn staer coonmmand again, and captain nebula protested. But Buss wanted him back. Mira was happy. And Warp was happy too. Now tohey could share a lot of time together. Warp winked to Mira. Buzz laughed at them.

"Let's go for a cup of coffee. We have just got a new mission."

"What kind of mission?" Mira shuttered.

"We must defeat Emperor Zurg."

"Why?"

"He is evil and has stolen LGM's new robot."

"What 's the name of the robot."

"Super Robot X"

"Sound very dangerous."

"Yeah."

Warp rose up and grinned. He wanted to get Zurg in prison. He leaded the others in his starship and the group went to the starship. They went to Planet Z. Mira was afraid and took Warp's hand. 

to be continued


	2. Planet 2.

Chapter 2. Plant Z

The space was very cold and there were many stars. Mira looked at the stars. They were so beautiful and Warp looked at them too. 

"Whow, the stars are so beautiful but you Mira are more beautiful!"

"Oh, Warp! You are so romantic!"

Buzz looked out of the window and took a cup of coffee. Warp asked if Mira wants to eat something. 

"I would like to have a hamburger. And a kiss."

"There you go."

"Thank you"

Planet Z was scary. It was evil and mira was afraid of it, and Warp didn't like it too and took Miras hand and Mira sighed and Buzz looked at them jealously and planet Z was now near. They landed on it. Emperor Zerg did not see them and they got into Zyr's tower and found the robot. The robot was called Super Robot X. It was scary. 

"Come and take my hand, Mira" Warp drawed her near. Buzz shooted at the robot. It went broken. Zurg came in. He was evul. He shouted at them. The robot didn't work.

Suddenly Zurg came to Mira and attacked her. mira fell down the ground. She hurted herself and she screamed and she felt bad. She was pretty. Zurg didn'r like her. Zurg kidnapped her. Warp screamed.

"Mira is kidnapped!" Buzz shouted.

"Yes, Mira is kidnapped! We must go after Zerg!" Warp shouted too.

Suudenly XR came there.

"I know where Miry is! RFollow me!"

They followed XR.

They went after Zurk.

Zurg had captured mira and was laughing at her evilly. Mira shuttered. Booster ate a sausage. Mira asked him to help. Zugr prevented him. they fought. mira cried. Warp came and set her free. They kissed. Buzz was happy.

Zurg ran out. He was sad. Warp went after him. Zurg smiled at him evilly. Warp wanted to be zyurg's friend again. They both laughed evilly. Mira saw them and came and hugged warp.

  
"Don't go back to his side, you are mine. I love you.!"

"I love you too. You could be evil tioo."

"Yes I would. An evil princess."

"Whow, said Zurg."

"Yea I did."

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?" Mira asked.

"Beacon and eggs, " Zurg laughed.

Buzz laughed too.

and they all went to sleep. It was late already.

to be continued… !!!!!!!!! =)  Thanks for reweivs! =(


	3. Mira's wedding

Super Robot X woke up. It went after Warp. He screamed.

The morning was beautiful…and the sun was shining…and Mira was pretty…and she called warp to brush her hair…and he came!!!!!!!!!

"What is for breakfast Zurg?????" Buzz yawned back.

"I don't know. Mabye evil sausages."

"Yee!" XR said.

"Yuck!"Mira said.

"I am hungry" Super Robot X said.

And they all said that they wanted to eat. And Warp ate also.

  
Mira had blue eyes and she flashed her lids. Warp was in love with her. 

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course!!!!!!!!!!" Mira said.

Buzz was happy. He had always wanted Warp and Mira to get married. Zurg did not like Warp. 

"Let's be evil, all! No marriages on this planet Z!" Zurh screamed.

"Alright" Mira answered….and she went to Super Robot X… and asked him if he wanted to come home with them.

But Super Robot X had become evil too. He took an angry expression and then he and then he said "No, I want to be on Zurg's top agent!"

Zurg smiled. "Of course, everybody wants to be evil."

But Buzz did'nt know what to say… he was afraid that he would be the only one that was a space ranger… and he Wanted Mira back on his side… and Warp… and XR… because evil never wins he thought… he began to cry!!!!!!!!!?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Mira and Warp got married. Zurg was Warp's best man. And Buzz was his best firend. And XR was their best friend too. Mira's dress was long and silky and smelled like a lingonberry. Warp was in love with her. Mira's best friends were there too. Rose, Jasmin, Ginger and Lily were there too. They were Mira's best friends… and they made her dress… and they hoped that Mira and Warp would be happy together. Super Robiot X went broken because Warp shot him because he spoke too much because he was hungry because he hand'n ever eaten because he was a robot. Mira's Father was angry. 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. zurg's revenge

Mira's wedding was beautiful. Mira got a kite as a present and Warp got one also which was blue like his skin. The whole wedding party went to fly kites, all of tem got kites as a present. It was fun and Mira won and she kissed Wapr. Then all the guests wanted Mira to sing a beautiful sogn. A beautiful song. Yee. She sang Brittany Spearses beautiful song Oops I did it again.

"Oops I diddit again, I played with your heart, oh baby baby, and I lost in the game, oh babye babye, yeah, ooh I think I'm in looove, yeess I'm in love so much, baby baby, I'm not that innocent!"

Zurg began to cry because he was so touched. King Nova said Mira she should sing no more songs, he liked to hear a song from his favourite movie the Snow Whyte. And Warp joined her singing. They both sang. King nova sang also. All the wedding party sang. And it was scary to Super Robot X because he had not ever heard a song before.

"Some day my prince will come

Some day we'll meat again

And away to his calste we'll go

To be happy forever I know

Some day when spring is here

We'll find our love that's true

And bidrs will sing

Because wedding bells will ring

Some day when my dreams come true

Oh yeeeh, baby yeeh!"

Super Robot was scared and hid behind a palm which was on an aisle. And XR fell sleep pecause he didn't listen the song because he was sleeping!!!!!! And Mira got hurt and didn't speak to anybody in five minutes. And Warp was sad. Booster danced with Gravitina who was put herself very prettyu and was wearing a beautiful pink long eveningdess. Booster didn't like her at all. She cried. And Mira laughed.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€ 

Zurg attacked King Nova's palace with Super Robot X who did not function but his friends had prepaired him there were also hornets and bees. Everybody yelled and were scared. Zurgh laughed his evil laughter and Warp laughed with him but it was too late the palace was already conquered because it was almost a night. The guests went to sleep…and Zurg ruled the castel… and King Nova was sitting in his chair all alone…and Mira and Warp went to their Honey-moon trip. Buzz went with them too, and XR joined them also. They went to the Capital pLenat.  There were evil cows on the field and Mira wanted to have milk because she wanted to be evil again. And she was thirsty. Warp was too and they both drinked. Milk is healthy. Mira was pretty and Warp said it to her. Their honeymoon began perfect way. 

~~~~~****to be continued…thanks from good reviews! @--)----- luv U 4 eva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****~~~~~¨  


	5. evil cows rule

Evil Emperor Zerg was rulin Tangea because he was evil and had taken King Nova's thorne and because it was fun. XR was the only one who did not sleep and Super Robot X was awake too because they were robots. Booster wanted to eat a cake in his dreams but Buzz snored and he saw only a flower because it was sweet and it was already a morning.

Mira and Warp were sitting on a bech in a park and were looking in their eyes and Mira smiled and Warp took her hand and told her how much he liked her because she was evil too. Mira blushed and giggled and gave warp a kiss on cheek and they both were very happy because they were married and because Zurg had been their best man and had taken up Tantea. 

"Wow, this sunset is very beautiful" Mira whispered.

"Yes it is" Warp said. 

"Do you think so?"

"I am always right."

"Don't be so unselfish"

They took a wrist communicator and talked to it . Captain nebula was on the other side and he said that Buzz was sleeping at tangea. Warp went immediately to the starship and flew to the Tangea and woke Buzz and they both attacked Emperor Zurg and he began to cry. Booster felt sorry for him but he could not because he slept and Mira was on the Capital Planet. 

Evil Cows then ate Super Robot X and he became evil again and took the throne from Zurg and he ruled the galaxy. But it was already time for supper and Mira ate a sausage which she took from the fridge and sent it to Warp who was consoling Zurg on the Tangea. Buzz ate too and had a cup of coffee and tried to think how to get peace again in the world. But where was King Nova? Booster woke up again and smiled. The stars were beautiful.

"What are we doing here again?" Booster asked.

"We are eating." Buzz said.

"How nice. I want to rule the Tangea, I want that Super Robot X went broken." Booster said.

"No you don't because you are not a robot and you like evil sausages and because it is already late you should go to sleep again" Buzz said. 

"Ok" Booster said.

Captain Nebula and Zurg were fighting against a Super Robot X who was evil and laughed at them because they were not so evil anymore because Zurg had lost his thorne and because X was inside a cow. Mira looked at them at the wristcommunicator and cheered at them. She was on Capital Planet. Warp went back there too. And they looked at the stars.

"I hope that you buy me a rose." Mira said.

"I will." Warp smiled back.

"Now let's go and have a dinner. We should not eat evil cows anymore, they are angry."

"I don't know where my screwdriver is," Said Warp.

"I know,"said Mira.

"Good." Said warp.

"Where do you need it."

"I will throw send it to XR if he would need it tomorrow" 

"let's eat."

And Emperor Zurg got the thorne back and Super Robot X didn't function again because XR had taken away its power and everybody were happy except King Nova who cried in the corner because Super Robot X was broken and because he was no more a King and he wanted a revenge. Mira was pretty and he was proud of his daughhter. Suddenly snowflakes came down and Zurg freezed and he took the throne again.


	6. mira is nice

Mira was on Capital Planet with Warp and they were in the park and the flowers bloomed happily until evil cows ate them. King Nova was happy. Mira went into a pool to swim and she was yellow soon because she was too much in the sun because it was a hot day and because Warp didn't want to eat icecream. They spent a happy time and Booster did not like the Tangea because he did not rule it and Emperor Zurg attacked Capital Planet because Mira was there and Warp went back evil and attacked Mira too and kidapped her and they both put her in a chair and asked her what she was doing. She said she wants to be nice again and Buzz laughed and Zurg said she was pretyt. 

She was pretty. Nova was her pet name this on. She had sea-blue eyes adn she was pretty. She had long red hair that was long and Buzz didn't like it because he had not got it. Mira was pretty. Everyone liked her and everyone wanted to be her friend. But Super Robot X said she was not his friend. And when she sang again her song the birds sang with her and all the animals of Capital Planet came to listen to her songs becayse she didn't want to be evil anymore.

In morning she met Buzz. Buzz liked her and thought she was nice.

"Would you come to eat preakfast with me?" Buzz asked.

"Why, yes!" Miry sang. Buzz loved her voice.

"Why did you come to Star Command?" Buzz asked when they ate.

Mira ate and said, "I have suffered in my youth. I fear. I wanted to be a space ranger."

"But it wasn't your faut!" Buzz said with compassion and gave her a sandwitch.

Nova took it and ate. "But I feel so bad!" she said.

Buss took her hand. "No, everyone likes you! You are wonderful!Just don't be evil anymore."

Then she smiled like the morning sun with her pretty eyes and very beautiful face. She was like miss Galaxy!

"Do you know that I am a princess?"

"No!" Super Robot X said and was amazed.

"Yes, I am a princess from Planet Tantea!"

Buzz was amazed. She was pretty.

"Where is Warp?"

Tangea waas in winter and Zurg was not anymore freezed bacause he had melted. But he ruled tangea becasue King Nova was happy and slept in his cradel and because Booster liked him too he wanted to be like bees in his army he wanted to be evil but Mira was not. Warp was on a balcony and he said it was a beautiful night and he would attack Zurg and get Tangea for Mira . He loved her so much. But it was not time cause Buzz was with her and she wanted to be a space ranger too herself again and Warp was again that too and he joined the team and it was too big. They attacked Tangea because Super Robot X was functioning again. A ha ha ha.

To be continued yes ?… @------)------)-------- Luv ya 4eva


	7. changes in homes

And the day was beaudiful and Mira and Warp hugged each other while having their breakfast and they were happily married. The all evil thinks happening at Tagea were out of their mind because they had just bought an kitten wich they had named Bella Nova. It was at their house and was Mira's favourite animal because she had bought it and because it was hers. Warp liked Mira because she was pretty.

King Nova was talking with Zurg and they both wanted to get ridd of Super Robot X who was inside the evil cow and ate nothing. Buzz yawned and stood up. Mira said that she would not come there because she was on capital planet. Buzz took Zurg's gun and shot at Super Robot X and then there came a big sherd of Super Robot X's because it split into hundred of pieces and now there were many. Luckily booster didn't give them anu food and they all went broken. King Nova got his throune back and Zurg went after Warp. Warp was admiring Mira.

Planet Z was Buzz's new home now and Zurg didn't like him because it was his home and tried to get him out of there. All the wedding party were gone in their homes and supproted Buzz. Surg began to cry when Warp and Mira got back and defended him and turned evil and took over Planet Z And gave it to Zurg and took Warp has got a moon and they lived there because it was Warp's moon Super Robot X was not functionning again. Buzz lived in Auto Defense moon and was happy. Mira brushed her hair and Warp looke at her and she was very beautifil., and Zurg attacked Tangea but King Nova attacked Planet Z too and they fought and both won and now Zurg lived oan Tangea and King nOva on Z. And Mira and Warp were living on moon which was Warp's and the Kitten callerd Bella Nova lived there with tehm. 

So it all ended happilly but still Booster was not there and Buzz did not like the defense moon either after all and he wanted back to Morpheus and cried. Mira was lookingt at the mirror and saw that she was tanned and decided to help Buzz. Nos 24 was broken.

-…To be continued….!!!!!!!!!!


	8. c00l end! all get happily home too

Finally they all got into a big spaceship and there was no way out of trouble expert the big invasion on moons. Warp guided it and mira helps him. TO day they all were sleepy because of a bad night earlier inthe day and therefgore Warp fioded the ship near the ground of the moon. 

"Hey guyz time 4 a snack…"

"Oh how pertty… I will have some sandwitch. How are you buzz?" mira asked.

"I'm fine exept Super Robot X's are not here to eat my cola."

And King nova was standing in fronto the door and weept outside. He wantes the kingdom back. 

"How can I get the kingdom home back mira?" he said.

"Here papa take a snack yes? We will get it.!"

"How!+"

Well first they all knew they had to conquer all the moons where the evil cows were ruling and then they coud share the rest of the univers.>

"Communicator link is there on top of that hyer death stray" XR said.

"Take it and sooth the cows!" mira said. !

Where

are you buzz? You must hit the cow in the head and get 42 back. Xr why are oyoun't back at the resting place you are not suppose to shoot here now. It's buzz job " Booster said.>

And so they were all at the mercy of the evilcows and Zurg laught entusicialticly on the roof.   
"Hhahaa!!!!!!!!!!" My super powers will win Zuper robot X!"

Warp was in love with mira as they knew and they forgotten to guide the ship but luckily it crashd down very little and all the man inside went only sick. 

"Look out the cows they hit with the milk and it s bad taste" buzz said with tone, "therefore we must hide behidn these bushes."

>"Everyone? Wat about me?" asked Mira and stood up and jumped on one cow and rode away the place."

the shipa was crashed on Captlal pLante but everyine got out and then they were happy b-cuz no one was hurt.

"Now we all can ahve a cappucccinio."

She smiled. 42 was safe.

King nova did not like the end ing and added his own opinnion inside ans said he would want to get the z tower to himself with tange.a

But Wrpa came to hugh MIra and tehy ksieeed and then it all ended happily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A round-up bottel of coholade was on the floor with a cat and mira kissed warp back and the scenero was so happy that buzz begin to cry loud out.

King Nova had Tantea back and Zurg git his tiowar back, adn buzz wnet home but he had no one and he was healoys to Warp who was happuly married. Buzz was all alone and he dreamed that he would meet a rpincess some day!!!

He knew in his hear t it was called something pretty like Miracle sunshine stardust.

Mira hugged her Kitten wicj was called Bella NOva, and Warp hugged it too.

They were happoly into the  home with the Kitten they had.

"Alright gys now tis time to go!" as nebula sais to her.

There now they all were happiyl ever after inside their homes adn eveil cows sent into space.

THE END  ::::::::::::::::::::::::: THE END::::::::::::::::::::::::THE END    @----)----)----------

~~* ~~* ~~* Magic Fairy Nova

Thanks 4 reveiws i tried to make the best out of myself but I think i did it coolly.

Thanks thansk thakns thanks thansk thanks thachkns ahcktssn thanks.


End file.
